journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Achievement Hunters
The Achievement Hunters is the twenty-fifth chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty-Five: The Achievement Hunters “I don’t smell Hotaru,” Miku informed the others as they raced down the hall. “Well given how bad he smells I’m sure you will pick up the trail soon,” Akio muttered. “This is no time for joking around,” Satoru snapped. “We need to find Hotaru and Izumi soon.” “But this place is built like a maze,” Tsuyoshi whined. “I know but we must preserver!” A sudden growling coming from behind them caused the group to stop. The four turned around and Satoru paled as he recognized the monstrous form standing before them. “Cinnamon no,” Satoru shouted. “What is he doing here?” After hearing his name, the great bear roared and ran towards the group. Akio pulled out his blade and managed to halt Cinnamon’s progress. He managed to do this by slashing intimidatingly in the air, causing the bear to grow wary. “You guys keep moving,” Akio ordered. “I’ve dealt with this beast before and I can do it again.” “But you ran away from it according to Satoru,” Tsuyoshi said thoughtfully causing Akio to turn and kick him in the head. “Fine…we will do it your way…for now,” Satoru muttered as he carried Tsuyoshi and together with Miku, the resumed running down the hall. Akio turned to face the great bear Cinnamon once again. “Bring it on bear,” Akio growled. Cinnamon retaliated by roaring, causing spit to fly into Akio’s face. Cinnamon then ran forward as Akio raised his blades. “It was nice of those girls to return Cinnamon to us,” Jack said as he relaxed in his chair. “After all he has been given to me by my dad who got it from his dad who won it from his dad who…” Jack continued rambling on in this fashion as Gavin sighed. “At least you didn’t have to witness your parents blowing up in front of you,” he sadly reflected. “Gavin those weren’t your parents,” Michael barked. “Get over it!” The two began to get in an argument while the other Hunters looked on with amusement. They were gathered around a meeting table eating their tacos that Jack and Michael had bought. “As soon as Ryan arrives we can go over the plan,” Geoff informed the others. “But Geoff you ordered Ryan to guard the remaining prisoners,” Ray told Geoff. “I did?” “Yes you did.” “Oh that’s right,” Geoff laughed. “Anyway Achievement Hunters…here is the plan.” He placed onto the table blueprints of the tower. Geoff began to explaining the plan he had but unfortunately for him, the only one paying attention was Jack. Michael and Gavin were still in the middle of their heated argument over Gavin’s parents and Ray was busy…being Ray. “So are we all in agreement,” Geoff asked? “Yeah sure whatever you say Geoff,” Michael said. “Did I forget to mention you’re the best boss?” “That is true but no is not the time for giving Geoff compliments,” Geoff responded. “Right now we are hunting Wahwee…I mean hunting assassins.” Just then the door opened. Matt and Jeremy entered the room, out of breath. “Geoff there has been an explosion in the basement and Ryan is being held prisoner,” Matt said. “Also there is a big gaping hole in the room that you said to always keep lock,” Jeremy added. “WHAT,” Geoff shrieked as his eyes went bugged eyes. “That room was damaged?!?” “How could this happen,” Jack asked? “And why didn’t you two do something about it?” “We don’t know.” “Then why did I hire you two dimwits again,” an angry Geoff asked? “We don’t know.” “Then to the closet with you,” Geoff pointed at the closet. As he said this, the closet opened and a tiny little purple man walked out. “Oh boy,” he said energetically as he waved a knife in the air. “New roommates for Pongo!” Both Matt and Jeremy started to cry as Pongo dragged them into the closet which closed with a fatal snap. “Now that those fake members are dealt with…we can focus on retrieving that mad bastard,” Geoff said, completely indifferent to the duo’s fate. Ray stood up. “I think I will be more than enough to retrieve Ryan,” he said as he took a sniff of a rose that he kept in his tuxedo pocket. “So the mark works after all,” Hotaru said cheerfully as together with Phy, they melted the iron bars with their fire. “What would be the point of marking you if it wasn’t able to tell me where you are,” Phy questioned. “I don’t know but thank you,” Izumi said. “But what are we going to do with the crazy king,” she asked, pointing at Ryan who was being tied up by Trent. “It’s the Mad king,” Ryan shouted. “Not the crazy king!” “We could hold him as our hostage,” Trent said as he finished tying up Ryan. “Trent how about you keep an eye on our new friend,” Phy told Trent. “I have to show these two our little discovery.” Trent nodded and stared intently at Ryan. “What are you going to show us,” Izumi asked? Phy pointed at the hole in the wall. “Take a look.” Hotaru and Izumi both looked through the hole and gasped. Inside the hole was a bunch of tied up and blindfolded people. “Is this…were the slaves are kept,” Hotaru whispered? “That’s what it appears to be,” Phy said. “It appears that these Achievement Hunters are making a profit from human trafficking. But what I can’t figure out is how they are connected to The Remnants other than selling slaves to Greed.” “That’s right,” Izumi suddenly said. “Phy, Charity is here and she confirmed that this isn’t The Remnants headquarters.” “If that’s the case…then what do they hope to accomplish by working with lesser life forms,” Phy wondered? From behind them, Trent began to squeal causing the three to look at him. “Oh look. It’s raining roses,” Hotaru pointed out. It was true. There were several red roses falling from the ceiling around Trent and Ryan. Out of nowhere, a man appeared from within the shower of flowers and smacked Trent against the wall. Phy yelled, “Trent,” as he hurried to his friend’s side. The newcomer swiftly cut Ryan’s binds. “Your welcome you zany king,” Ray told Ryan, who got to his feet. “That’s the mad king,” Ryan muttered. “What shall we do with these kids?” “We return to Geoff for now.” “Aw…but I wanted to force them to listen to bad music as we chop them into little pieces,” Ryan said with relish in his voice. At this uncomfortable notion, both Ryan and Ray began to sink into the floor as though it was quick sand. “Wait,” Hotaru shouted, but it was too late as the R & R Connection had submerged. “Damn it,” Hotaru spat out. “They got away.” “That’s fine,” Phy said as he helped Trent get back to his feet. “It gives us enough time to locate your friends and make our escape.” Izumi spoke up. “I don’t think having to find our friends will be that much of a challenge.” “Why do you say that,” Trent asked? Suddenly, Miku appeared and flung herself at Hotaru, who toppled over in surprise. “I found you bestest buddy,” she happily said, much to Phy and Trent’s great confusion. “Hotaru you sly dog you found yourself a girlfriend,” Trent noted. “She’s not my girlfriend,” Hotaru muttered as he pushed Miku off of him. “We’re just…friends.” Izumi coughed. “Where is Akio,” she asked Satoru and Tsuyoshi? “He stayed behind to fight of this great bear,” Tsuyoshi answered. “It was the same bear that attacked Akio and I in that dark pit,” Satoru added. “Meh forget Akio,” Hotaru suddenly said, causing all of their heads to turn towards him. “He knows what he got himself into…so let’s leave him to get him out of that jam.” “But,” Satoru started to say, but Phy clapped his hands. “Fine by me,” Phy simply said. Now let’s make our way out of this place.” He took a deep breath and launched a massive fireball from his hand at the jail cell. The fireball went clear through the wall and the wall beyond it. Sunlight shone down on them and they could see the next door building with a picture of Kung Fu Fighting on it. “Holy mackerel…just how strong is Phy,” Tsuyoshi muttered? Hotaru grinned and turned to look at the others. “Well…shall we make our escape?” Section heading Write the second section of your page here.